


A Bunny's Tail

by yaoichan12



Series: Spirk One-Shots [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween on the Enterprise--Jim wears an adorable costume to the Halloween party and Spock cannot seem to keep his hands off of a part of his costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bunny's Tail

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻】A Bunny's Tail（SK）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466118) by [hjy9524](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjy9524/pseuds/hjy9524)



Jim, Spock, and Bones were sitting in the mess hall for dinner.  All around them, crewmembers sat and happily chatted about the Halloween party that would be in a week. Jim smiled at seeing how joyful they all were.  Since the Enterprise had had a few bad missions and Jim thought it would be a good idea for let the crew have some real fun.

“I do not understand the reasoning behind such an illogical holiday,” Spock commented as he glanced around the room before looking to his captain.

Bones snorted and shook his head at the Vulcan.

“Oh c’mon Spock,” Jim said. “Didn’t your mother ever dress you up in cute costumes?”

“No.”

“Seriously?”

Spock looked down at his purple colored soup and mumbled to himself.

“What was that hobgoblin?” Bones questioned.

Spock looked back up and said, “Perhaps she had before I was able to understand what she was doing and tell her no.”

Jim grinned, “Are there pictures? Can I see?”

“No, Captain,” Spock told him before standing up. “Uhura is expecting me soon.  I will see you later for chess.”

“Yeah, see you then.”

Spock nodded his head and then walked away.

“Is he and Uhura still together?” Bones asked.

Jim looked at his friend and shook his head, “Nah, they broke up several months ago.  They still hang out and stuff though.”

“You gonna make your move with him?”

“I don’t think he likes me like that.”

“Jim, I think he does.”

“Well then…he can make a move because I don’t want to ruin our friendship and command dynamic by telling him I like him like him and he doesn’t feel the same.”

Bones blinked and then asked, “Did you just say that you ‘like him like him’? What are you? Twelve?”

Jim chuckled, “Shut up, Bones.  You like like Carol.”

Bones grumbled to himself before flicking some peas at Jim and making his friend laugh.

* * *

 “Nyota, I do not wish to attend the Halloween party,” Spock sighed.  He was sitting on the small couch in Uhura’s quarters with a cup of tea in his hands.  Uhura was sitting next to him with her PADD showing Spock all the possible costumes he could wear to the Halloween party.

“Spock, you _are_ attending and you _are_ wearing a costume,” Uhura told him before pointing at a costume on her PADD.  “See, you could be Sherlock Holmes.”

“No.”

“Waldo?”

“No.”

“A pirate?”

“I am not attending the party or wearing a costume, Nyota.”

“I heard Jim is dressing up and attending,” Uhura smiled and said.

.

.

.

“Perhaps Sherlock Holmes would be a decent costume then.”

* * *

Jim looked at himself in the mirror and grinned.

_I am fucking cute._

Jim knew one of Spock’s favorite illogical books was _Alice in Wonderland_ so he ordered himself a white rabbit costume.

His adorable outfit consisted of blue capris pants with white tights underneath and white shoes, a red jacket with a yellow button up shirt and bow tie. He had a pocket watch and to top off the costume, Jim had white ears and a fluffy white cotton tail. Christine had come by his quarters and used face paint to make him look even more like a rabbit.   

Jim turned around and looked over his shoulder and wiggled his butt.

_So fucking cute.  Hope Spock likes it._

* * *

Spock adjusted the deerstalker hat on his head and then looked around the room.  Crew members were in various costumes, dancing and enjoying themselves. Halloween decorations of all sorts adorned the walls and hung from the ceiling of the room.  Party games were scattered about as well as some buffet tables of finger foods and bowls of punch.

Jim had yet to make an appearance and Spock was debating leaving and getting out of his costume. He internally sighed and then saw Uhura across the room and went over to her.

“Nyota,” Spock greeted her.  He looked over her costume and then quirked an eyebrow up.  “Interesting costume.”

“I’m Wonder Woman, Spock.”

“I see.”

Uhura laughed and shook her head, “I’ll send you some comic books.”

“If you insist.”

“Commander!” Scotty exclaimed, coming up to Spock and Uhura. Spock turned his head and looked at the Scotsman.  He had one a black suit with a mask that covered half his face. “Looking good, Mr. Holmes.”

“Thank you, Mr. Scott.  What are you dressed as?”

“I’m Batman,” Scotty said in a rough voice.

Spock arched a brow as Uhura looked passed him.

“Jim’s here, Spock.”

Spock turned around and saw his captain walking toward them. Spock stared at Jim, enthralled in what Jim had chosen to wear.

“Batman, Wonder Woman,” Jim nodded at Scotty and Uhura before looking to Spock and giving him a big smile. “And Mister Sherlock Spock.”

“The White Rabbit, Jim. So cute,” Uhura told him before turning to Spock.  “Spock, isn’t _Alice in Wonderland_ your favoritebook?”

“Indeed.  Jim, what made you decide to wear…” Spock trailed off as Jim turned slightly and waved a crewmember and Spock’s gaze zeroed in on the fluffy cotton tail.

“What were you saying, Spock?” Uhura asked, grinning at her ex.

Spock didn’t hear her.  He kept his gaze on Jim’s backside until the blonde turned back around and looked at him. Spock snapped his eyes to Jim’s bright blue eyes and blurted out, “I gotta go.”  Spock then turned and quickly wandered off.

Jim blinked and looked to Uhura and Scotty, “Did he just say ‘I gotta go'?”

“He probably just has to use the restroom, Captain,” Uhura told him.  “Anyway, your outfit is great!"

“Thanks.  I’m gonna go mingle.  You two have a nice time,” Jim said before walking over to Bones.

When he was nearly to his friend, Jim felt someone grab his tail.  He quickly turned around but couldn’t tell who had done it. There was a crowd of people hanging out and no one looked suspicious.  Jim shook his head and then went on his way to Bones.

* * *

Several more times his tail was grabbed and Jim couldn’t catch whoever was doing it.  Every time he turned around there was a crowd a people behind him.  He was trying to enjoy the party but his tail getting grabbed was a big distraction.  He frowned and left on the game lines to go stand with his back against a bulk head.  He crossed his arms over his chest and mentally dared anyone to try and grab his fluffy tail. 

He looked around the room and saw Spock standing across the way with Sulu, who was dressed as Zoro.

 _Probably just wants a chance to carry a sword,_ Jim thought.  _Spock looks good.  Like the hat on him._

Spock made eye contact with Jim and nodded his head to the human before turning and walking over to Uhura.  Jim wished that Spock would come over and ask him to dance.

He sighed again and was about to leave when Bones came up to him.  The doctor looked good dressed as a vampire.

“Hey kid.”

“Hey, Bones.  Having a good time?”

“Yeah actually.  It’s a pretty decent party.  Thought you’d be having a good time, but you’re standing here alone with the cutest grumpy bunny expression.”

Jim chuckled and then half-heartedly attempted to wiggle his nose at his friend. Bones smiled and then put his arm around Jim’s shoulders and led him over to the drink table.

“What did the hobgoblin think of your costume?”

“I don’t know.  He looked like he liked it but then took off and hasn’t talked to me since.”

“Maybe he…” Bones tried saying but Jim felt his fluffy tail be grabbed again and he quickly spun around.

No one was there.

“Goddammit!” Jim fussed. “Who the hell keeps doing it?”

“Doing what, Jim?”

Jim turned his friend and let out an exasperated sigh, “Someone keeps grabbing my tail.”

“So? It's cute.”

“Bones.”

“Alright. How are they grabbing it? Like are they honking it or are they trying to pull it off ya?”

Jim thought about it and then replied, “Um…honking…I think.  It doesn’t really feel like pulling.  The tail is velcro’d on so it wouldn’t take much for it to be pulled off.”

“I got a plan,” Bones told him before grabbing Jim by the arm and dragging him out of the party.

* * *

“This is a stupid plan, Bones.”

“No it's not,” Bones told him.  “Hold still.”

Jim groaned and stood still as Bones applied some adhesive spray to his tail.

“When the person goes to grab the tail, his hand will stick to it and the tail will pop right off.  You’ll turn around and whoever is holding a fluffy tail in his hand will be the culprit.”

Jim chuckled, “You should’ve been the one to dress as Sherlock Holmes then, Bones.  Now, how is the culprit gonna get the tail off their hand?”

Bones turned Jim around and handed him a spray bottle, “Spray this and the adhesive will come off.”

Jim shoved the small bottle into his pocket and nodded.  Bones then put his arm back around Jim and lead him back to the party.

* * *

For a while, nothing happened.  Jim was able to play a few party games and win some candy.  He was having a good time and started dancing with a group of crew members when he felt it.  He had bent slightly to shake his butt when someone grabbed his tail off. Jim grinned and straightened up before turning around.

At first Jim didn’t see anyone with a fluffy white tail in their hand but he did see a deerstalker hat quickly moving away from the dancing people.

 _He didn’t,_ Jim thought before seeing Spock leave the party room. _Oh he did._

* * *

Jim made his way through the crowd and exited the room. He looked around and saw Spock turning down a hall. Jim followed after him and found Spock in the middle of the hall, jerking his hand up and down that had (surprise surprise) the fluffy tail glued to it to try and get it to come off.  Jim grinned as Spock grabbed the tail with the other hand and pulled it off.  The tail was now stuck to the other hand.

Jim laughed and Spock stiffened and turned to face his captain.

“Jim,” Spock said. “I…I have an explanation.”

Jim grinned like the Cheshire cat and went up to his first officer, “Is your explanation that you have been grabbing my tail all evening, Mr. Spock?”

The tips of Spock’s ears tinted green. He then tried shaking the tail off his hand but it wouldn’t budge.  Jim took pity on Spock and took the little spray bottle from his pocket and sprayed Spock’s hands. The fluffy tail fell to the floor.

“May we talk after I have washed my hands?” Spock asked.

Jim nodded and Spock walked passed him to a nearby restroom.

* * *

Spock returned after a minute and before he could say anything, Jim grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him in for a kiss. Spock was momentarily surprised before wrapping his arms around Jim’s waist and deepening the kiss. Jim moaned when he felt Spock’s rougher tongue prod for entrance which Jim happily allowed.

 _Fuck he’s a good kisser,_ Jim thought.

Spock pulled his lips away from Jim’s to say ‘thank you’ before going back to kiss Jim, but the blonde bunny stopped him with a raised eyebrow.

“Touch telepath, Jim,” Spock informed him.

“Oh right. Duh.  So um…I like you and I wasn’t going to make a move until you did, but you look so hot in this outfit that I couldn’t resist.”

“I had surmised that when you kissed me.  I also…like you, Jim.”

“I like you…a lot though.  Like…more than…anything,” Jim then made a face and shook his. “Sorry I am not good with saying stuff like that.”

“Neither am I but I return your affections.  All of them, t’hy’la.”

Jim’s eyes lit up and he smiled, the brightest smile he coould muster.

Spock pulled Jim back in for a kiss and they enthusiastically made out in the hallway until Spock heard footsteps approaching. He broke the kiss and quickly ushered Jim into a dimly lit closet nearby. Jim laughed at his Vulcan.

“Seriously, Spock?”

“I do not wish to stop kissing at the moment,” Spock whispered.

“We could go to my quarters? I can barely see you in here,” Jim whispered back.

“The person is still outside in the hallway.”

“Oh…well we could do stuff in here.”

“I would like to continue kissing, Jim,” Spock said.  Jim could make out that Spock was moving his arm up to take off his deerstalker hat.

Jim shook his head and stopped him, “Leave it on. I like how it looks with your pointy ears.”

“I wish you still had your tail.”

Jim chuckled, “Well you kept grabbing it.”

“I found I could not help myself.  I find your costume…fascinating.”

“Wore it for you.  Thought I would cuter in this then as the Mad Hatter.”

Spock nodded and then went to kiss Jim again. 

“No,” Jim said, putting his hands on Spock’s chest.  “I want to do something that I've been thinking about doing since we first met.”

Spock arched a brow as Jim grinned again and then sunk down onto his knees.  Spock’s eyes went wide as Jim nuzzled at Spock’s crotch before undoing them.  Spock groaned and closed his eyes as Jim pulled out his cock.

Spock put one hand on the side of Jim’s face and the other grabbed at one of Jim’s white bunny ears.

* * *

Spock was close to climaxing when the alarm suddenly sounded.  Jim popped off Spock’s cock and swore.

“Are you fucking serious?!”

Jim stood up as Spock put himself back in his pants.  Jim was about to open the door when the ship jerked and they fell out of the closet.  They picked themselves up and quickly made their way to the nearby turbolift to head up to the bridge.  Jim looked to Spock in the lift and bit his bottom lip.

_Should I tell him…nah. After the alarm, I will._

* * *

It took nearly an hour for the Enterprise to send the Klingon warbird running.  Jim stood up from his seat and sighed in relief.  He pulled off his bunny ears.

“Spock, how’s the ship?” Jim asked, while walking over to Sulu’s station to check on something.

“Minimal damage reporting, Captain. Minor crew member injuries are reported from medbay.”

Jim nodded and then turned to Spock and remembered what he needed to tell the Vulcan.  Spock had Jim’s bunny face paint smeared across his lower face. He saw Uhura look to Spock and then burst out laughing.  Spock turned to Uhura and quirked an eyebrow as Sulu, Chekov and the rest of the crew looked to Spock and started laughing as well.

“Captain?” Sulu asked. “You and Spock have something to tell us?”

Both of Spock’s eyebrows rose at that as Spock stood up from his station.  Jim and the crew noticed something else and all began laughing harder.

“I definitely see that Spock and Jim have something to tell us,” Sulu laughed out.

“Why are they laughing?” Spock questioned Jim.

Jim stopped laughing and said, “Is the make-up on my face all smeared?”

Spock nodded.

“Well, it's on you.”

Spock raised a hand to his face and wiped over his mouth.  He pulled his hand back and saw pink, white, and black make-up on his hand. Spock sighed with an imperceptible sag of his shoulders and looked to his crewmates.

“What the captain and I did does not warrant laughter.  We are merely kissing in the human fashion. An act that I have witnessed you all perform with other individuals on numerous occasions,” Spock told them.

“You two were doing more than just kissing, Commander,” Uhura said. 

Spock turned to her to ask how she knew that when Jim cleared his throat.  Spock looked back to Jim and saw his captain lift his hand and point down.

Spock slowly looked down at himself.

His eyes went wide at what he saw. Some of Jim’s bunny make-up was also smeared on the crotch of his pants. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!!


End file.
